Moto Vordu
Moto Vordu was a Unicorn Clan shugenja. He was assigned by Moto Chagatai to study the City of Night in 1159. Moto Vordu (Broken Blades flavor) Haru's Apprentice In 1144 the settlement which would be known as Water Hammer City rapidly grew. The monk and blacksmith Haru accepted his first students, who were offered the chance to practice his skills on the sacred forge there, Strongholds of the Empire, p. 96-97 a scale of the Water Dragon herself. All of the clans save the Scorpion answered this call, and Vordu came there as the Crab representative, one of the last to arrive. He crafted the Saddle of Water, with leather out of the forge, and creating the metal buckles and white silver stirrups within it. Book of Water, pp. 133, 135 Spirit Wars Somehow Vordu aided Moto Hideyo during the War of Spirits, and he would pay his debt. Moto Vordu (Spirit Wars flavor) Was known that Hideyo became the leader of the White Guard as a reward for valor during the War. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 17 Sensei Vordu was sensei to Moto Kubulai. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 15 City of Night In 1159 Four Winds, p. 36 the Unicorn found a city under the Great Crater in the Seikitsu Pass, the City of Night. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 36 Chagatai decided to keep the city and its magical artifacts secret from the rest of the Empire, Clan letter to the Unicorn #15 (Welcome Home letters) and commanded Moto Vordu to unlock its secrets, Great Crater (Gold flavor) Moto Vordu (Broken Blades flavor) aided by Horiuchi Shem-Zhe. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 79 Night Crystal Vordu during his period of study in the City of Night discovered the Night Crystal, a unique material only which was not find elsewhere. He conducted many experiments with the substance, eventually discovering a crude means of shaping it, crafting several items, including weapons of varying types, some from the Moto culture across the Burning Sands. Art of Duel, p. 179 As one of his many strange experiments, Vordu created and inserted a crystal eye into Shinjo Shono, who fled from him in terror. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 71 Researching While there, Vordu made several discoveries and came to a great knowledge of the City. He had discovered several zokujin stone tablets that detailed how to cut the Night Crystal and fashion it into a form that lent itself easily to magical enchantment. Magic of Rokugan, p. 94 When an Imperial Cartographer, Asako Misao, knew something about the City, Vordu invited him to see it with his own eyes. Moto Vordu (An Oni's Fury flavor) Allying with the Tsuno He was contacted by the Tsuno, who hid their evil nature from him, and became their ally. Vordu unwittingly furthered their cause, which was to gain ultimate power from an ancient kitsu artifact. Vordu brought to life Kishenku, an ancient Tsuno. Vordu had been driven insane by his discoveries and had a sinister purpose, to unlock a powerful nemuranai: a sphere made of crystal. Four Winds, p. 50 King of the Trolls In 1159 the Unicorn excavations in the City of Night caused the awakening of the King of the Trolls. He started his travel from the last place it had slumbered, the Dragon lands, to the Unicorn lands. Togashi Matsuo, Togashi Mitsu, Bayushi Ogura and the Kuni Witch Hunter Kuni Junji were able to send the King of Trolls back to sleep in the Seikitsu Pass, killing Junji in the process. Moto Chen suspected something there was strange about Ogura, but Vordu quickly dismissed them to keep the secret of the City of Night. The King of the Trolls, Part II Ogura returned later, to investigate further the creature. Four Winds, p. 90 Naseru's Arrival The sphere was constructed by Izumo, an ancient Kitsu from the order of Soli. Only those of Izumo's line were able to open the sphere. Vordu believed one of the Four Winds, Hantei Naseru, would be able to open the sphere, as a descendant of the original Kitsu through his Akodo lineage. The plan was foiled by Bayushi Sunetra, Naseru, Seppun Isei, Shinjo Shono and Yotsu Irie. Naseru's will was strong enough to realize that he could destroy the world with the sphere, and decided to destroy the device although he first used it to kill all Tsuno in the city. The blast also destroy the Onisu Fushin, who had been manipulating Naseru. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 148 Death Vordu had been slain by the Tsuno who were aiding him. Horiuchi Shem-Zhe, who had assisted Vordu, was assigned to take over Vordu's mission in the City of Night, although he is being supervised very closely to make certain that Vordu's mistakes are not repeated. External Links * Moto Vordu (Spirit Wars) * Moto Vordu Exp (An Oni's Fury) Category:Unicorn Clan Members